Kizana Sunobu
Kizana Sunobu is the third upcoming rival of ''Yandere Simulator.'' Appearance Kizana has purple twin-drills held up by two red roses. She has purple eyes. She wears a black choker with a red rose in the center and purple stockings with red roses and green leaves on them. She also wears the "Red Armband of Leadership" with the 'comedy and tragedy' masks on her left arm. Her bust size is 2. YandereDev has stated that he will likely poll the community about an alternative hairstyle for Kizana.[2] In "March Progress Report", YandereDev stated that he may change Kizana's hair, due to it being similar to Kokona Haruka's. Description Edit Kizana is the president of the school's drama club. Her short-term goal is to be the most popular girl in school, and her long-term goal is to be the most famous actress who has ever lived. Kizana will be absent during the first two weeks of gameplay, but will set her sights on Senpai as soon as she returns to school. She is convinced that Senpai would make an excellent addition to the drama club, which might be just the thing to take his mind off of the events that he will experience during the first two weeks of gameplay... Her personality is very distasteful, but her beauty and her ability to captivate an audience might be enough to get her into Senpai's heart. She might just be the "Juliet" to his "Romeo"...[3] Personality Edit She's described as snobby, haughty, arrogant and conceited, and YandereDev plans to make her a himedere.[4] She dislikes those who are more popular than her and those who make her feel inferior. She would possibly dislike Yandere-chan, if she had an extremely high reputation.[5] In hypothetical dialogue, she wished for more money than she needed for her club just because someone else got more money, suggesting she wants what others have simply because they have it.[6] Routine Edit Though it is unknown at the moment, YandereDev has said that her routine will put her in close proximity to Senpai or other students.[7] Drama Club Edit :Main Article: Drama Club She is the leader of the Drama Club, and, like other leaders, Yandere-chan will have to talk with her to join. If she dies, or less than five members of the club remain, the club shuts down. Any club members who witness Yandere-chan's crimes will report to her, and Yandere-chan will be either kicked out or unable to join the club. In the future, if the club has disbanded before her designated week arrives, there will be a short cut scene about this in which she will express some very sad feelings.[8] Relationships Edit 'Senpai'Edit :Main Article: Senpai As she will be a rival in the future, she will have a crush on him. If she entered a relationship with Senpai, she'd turn him into an actor.[9] YandereDev imagines that, during her week, she will attempt to convince him to join the Drama Club,[10] and would only show him her "good side".[11] 'Megami Saikou' Edit :Main Article: Megami Saikou Kizana is envious of Megami and seeks to dethrone her as the most popular girl in school,[12] as Kizana's goal is to become "Queen" of the school.[13] 'Muja and Mida' Edit :Main Article: Muja Kina, Mida Rana Kizana thinks they attract too much attention and steal her "limelight".[13] 'Oka Ruto' Edit :Main Article: Oka Ruto Kizana thinks that Oka is a weird creepy freak.[13] 'Suitor'Edit :Main Article: Suitors In the future, Yandere-Chan can matchmake Kizana with her suitor. Trivia Edit *Tsuzuro Yamazaki will fulfill her role in the Drama Club until she is implemented. *Her name is a play on "気障な" (kizana), which means "rude" or "snobbish", or on "きざな" (kizana), which means "affected" or "pretentious", while her surname is a play on "スノブ" (sunobu) which is the katakana writing of "snob". *YandereDev's current reasoning for her absence for the first 2 weeks of school is that she was recovering from a broken bone.[14] *From the May 19th, 2017 Build, until the June 1st, 2017 Build, it was possible to add Kizana into the game by changing ID 34's name from "Unknown" to random words in the JSON file. *In the final game, YandereDev may add a secret code that would allow the player to change her hair and eye color.[15] *YandereDev suggested that Kizana might really like creativity and originality, so she would ask Yandere-chan to help Kokona find an original hairstyle.[16] *YandereDev thinks she may sprinkle French and Latin phrases into her speech to project the image of a sophisticated, educated person. [17] *Kizana only wants to be the lead actress.[18] *YandereDev thinks that Kizana has had a life goal to act ever since she was young.[18] *Kizana has a negative opinion on most of the club leaders and their clubs.[19] *She has the second highest test scores among the rivals, as she dislikes to be at the bottom of lists.[20] *Kizana's mother is an actress.[21] *She is the second richest student at Akademi.[22] Quotes Edit https://yandere-simulator.fandom.com/wiki/File:Kizana_Rival_Intro.ogg https://yandere-simulator.fandom.com/wiki/File:Kizana_Rival_Intro_Alternate.ogg https://yandere-simulator.fandom.com/wiki/File:Kizanainthecuriouscaseofkokonaharuka.ogg Category:Characters